Shino Aburame Baby Daddy
by Zall88
Summary: YOUR life with Shino Aburame from the time you meet till after you have children; and everything in between! :


_**Shino Aburame**_

::How you met::

You were eight years old and you had just moved to Kahona with you father. Your orange hair was blowing in the light breeze as your blue eyes took everything in. It really was beautiful in your young eyes. Your father was bringing you to the academy where you could pick up on your training. You were looking around the hallways when your father suddenly stopped in front of a door. You looked up at his smiling face.

"Why'd we stop?" you asked.

"This is your room," he explained.

You hugged your father so he knew that you could handle it. When he walked away, you stood in front of the door for a few seconds to gather your bearings. You took a deep breath and knocked. You herd a 'come in' from the other side, so you opened the door and walked in. Many people were looking at you while you walked to the front. You stood in front of the man whom you assumed was the teacher and extended your hand.

"My name is ____ ____, I just moved here," you explained.

The man beamed and shook your hand saying, "Welcome ____! We were expecting you. Class, this is our new student ____ ____, welcome her with open arms."

There were many 'hellos' as Iruka pointed for you to sit in one of the desks near the front. You took your seat next to a boy that had his jacket-collar up over his nose and had sun-glasses on. You smiled at him, and halfway through the lesson the kid spoke.

"I'm Shino Aburame, it's nice to meet you ____," he said.

You turned to him and smiled saying, "Well, Shino, I don't know anybody else here, so would you like to get lunch? When in lunch anyway?"

Just then a bell rang and Shino replied, "Now. I'd like that."

You smiled knowing that Shino was going to be your best friend forever.

::How he asked you out::

It's been a few years sense you met Shino, and you were just waking up. There was a note attached to your window. You opened the window and took off the note. The note read:

_____,_

_Meet me at the training field at seven o'clock tonight._

_Shino_

You smiled and slightly blushed. You've always liked Shino, but recently your feeling have grown from a small crush to a vary large crush. You went about your day trying to think of a reason for not showing up. You see, you can't even be around Shino without blushing. When it was about five minuets to seven you hadn't come up with anything, so you headed out to meet him. When you got there, he wasn't there yet, so you called some butterflies over to you. Yah, you like bugs too, but butterflies have always been your favorite. A bunch of them came and were just flying around you in a cercal when a voice spoke behind you.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" the voice of Shino asked.

You turned around to face him, your face immediately heating up as you spoke, "I haven't been avoiding you Shino."

"You're lying to me, don't lie to me ____," he stated.

You took a deep breath and whispered so low that you thought he missed it, "I like you, and I don't want that to rune our friendship."

Well, he didn't miss it as he turned you around to see fireflies spelling out words.

You read them out loud, "____ ….____ …will …you …go …out …with …me?"

You turned and smiled at him as your butterflies gave your response to him as you pulled down the collar of his jacket. You put your face right in front of his.

"What does it say?" You asked.

Shino had been so distracted by your closeness that he had to look up to read it, "Yes."

Right after that you crashed your lips onto his. He was shocked but quickly recovered as he kissed back. Your butterflies mixed with the fireflies as they flew around you two. You smiled and whispered to him.

"The bugs never lye," you whispered.

::First date::

Your father was sitting with you on the couch as you waited for Shino to show up. Of course you were having all the denial questions running on through your head.

'_What if he doesn't show? What if he was kidding? What if I trip? What if I spill something on myself? Or worse, what if I spill something on him?'_ was all running through your head.

There was a knock on the door as you stood and your father answered it. You were relieved to see Shino standing there. You had to say he looked pretty good in a suit. You father told-no asked-him to come in. Shino and you both sat on the couch as your father stood before you both.

"Alright, Shino is it? I'm trusting you with my greatest treasure. If you do _anything_ to upset her, I will hunt you down and kill you. Any questions?" your father asked in a sweet voice.

You both just sat there in shock. Finally Shino said that he understood and you were both leaving. You ended up going to a nice restaurant and for a walk in the park. In the park Shino was having his bugs do many tricks and stunts for you, causing you to laugh. When you both got back to your house you convinced your dad that you had the best time of you life, and your father now liked Shino.

::The proposal::

You were now both twenty-two and currently you were on a mission together. You were escorting some couple back to their village. After you dropped them off you headed home. On the way home Shino was weirdly quiet; more so than normal. You suddenly stopped; causing him to do so as well. He looked at you questionably.

"Shino, why are you so quiet? I'm getting worried," you confessed.

Suddenly-out of nowhere-it started to pour rain. You both ran in search of shelter, and finally came across a cave. You both got a fire going and while you were both sitting around it you asked your question again. Shino thought for a moment before standing up and helping you to your feet as well. You looked up at him, but had to suddenly look down as he got down on one knee.

"____ ____, this isn't how I had pictured doing this, but I have to ask." He took a deep breath and asked, "____, I love you, will you marry me?"

You got down to his level and hugged him while yelling, "Yes! Yes of course!"

You two shared a kiss, and when you pulled away he slipped the ring on your finger. You both sat down by the fire again and while you were looking at your ring you admitted something that ran through your head to him.

"When you were so quiet I thought you were going to break up with me," you said.

Shino kissed you and said against your lips, "I'd be the dumbest guy on this planet if I did that."

::The wedding::

You didn't have a grand wedding, but it was just the way you wanted it. You had a simple dress that was made of silk. Hinata was your maid-of-honor and Kiba was the best man. Your father totally embarrassed you by giving Shino and you both the "condoms are important if you don't want an accident" speech. But that didn't matter to you, because you got to marry the love of your life. And you were no longer ____ ____, you were now ____ Aburame.

::How you told him you were pregnant::

Shino was supposed to be back from a mission today; any minuet now really. Where were you? Sitting in the doctors' office. Just then the doctor came in. He opened his mouth to speak when the door burst open again. Shino came running in and over to you.

"What's wrong? I got home and was told that you were here." he asked frantically.

Before you could say anything the doctor handed Shino a piece of paper and before leaving said, "Congratulations, you're having a baby. Come by in a month so we can see how you're doing."

Your mouth dropped and Shino was just staring at you. Suddenly you both broke into huge smiles. He hugged you.

"I'm glad. So, what do you think it's going to be?" Shino asked you.

You thought before saying, "I don't know, but I want it to be a surprise."

::Your family::

You ended up having a baby boy that you named ____ ____ Aburame. He became a very well trained ninja. A year later you had another baby boy that you named ____ ____ Aburame. He was more on the shy side and although he became a ninja decided to become a teacher. A year later you had _another_ boy that you named ____ ____ Aburame. He was very athletic, but was constantly trying to up-do his oldest brother. A year after that you had twins! A boy first and a girl five minuets later. You named them ____ ____ Aburame (boy) and ____ ____ Aburame (girl). Your son was a mixture of his three older brothers; he was very athletic and a very good ninja, but only wanted to help people, so he became a medical ninja. Your daughter is very spunky, but she did not want to be a ninja. She has many fan-boys that her older brothers all dislike. She ends up being a stay home mother, but is very loved by her husband.


End file.
